


Farciarze

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [15]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, napięcia w relacjach, od przyjaciół Boże strzeż z wrogami sobie poradzę, specyficznie pojęta lojalność, życie po apokalipsie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Złota młodzież świata przed Midgarem. Jak to złota młodzież - bawi się. Drobiazgi o życiu elit Wschodniego Kontynentu, przed Midgarem, w trakcie jego trwania, po Midgarze - miraże, bańki, spiski, drinki, tańce, ot, jak to w życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ach. Różne drobiazgi do różnych promptów i bez promptów, połączone tematem. Młodością prezydenta Shinry, tego, który skończył z masamune w brzuszysku. O nim i znajomych, czyli o życiu elity dawnego świata, u progu nowego. Który to zresztą, jak wiemy, za długo nie potrwał.
> 
> Drobiazgi, więc nic konkretnego fabularnie, a chronologia poprzewracana, jakby się karty wyciągało z talii. Może to i dobra metoda na ukazywanie takich bohaterów.
> 
> Gdyby fandomy wyglądały tak, jak małe ja by chciało, to zamiast historii o romansach SOLDIERów mielibyśmy historie o romansach, skoro to muszą być romanse, w klice dawnego prezydenta ShinRy. Koniec końców on i Veld to też byłoby ładne... cóż, napięcie w późniejszych relacjach. Albo prezydent i burmistrz Domino, te złamane serduszka, co najmniej taka porcja angstu, jak w przypadku tych młodych wymoczków. ;)
> 
> Owszem, wiem, jeśli tego chcę, sama muszę napisać. To poniżej to zdecydowanie nie jest to, to jest raczej przyjaźń, a romans jedynie kanoniczny.
> 
> Dla Lacci, która mi kibicowała. A także inspirowała niektóre drobiazgi.

 

125: Ending as the Beginning

**Towarzystwo**

Przyjęcia były nudne. Roman Shinra miał już całe jedenaście lat i wiedział, że nie powinien tak myśleć, tylko szukać okazji do zdobycia informacji lub kontaktów czy olśnienia kogoś. Niestety, wciąż przynależał do zbioru dzieci, przebywał więc w osobnej sali, pod czujnym okiem guwernantek oraz ochroniarzy. „Za rok", powtarzał sobie „będę już siedział przy stole dla młodzieży...".   
      — Nudzisz się, nie? — z rozważań wyrwał go chwiejny przez mutację głos.   
      Chłopiec podniósł oczy. Mark Domino. „Co on tutaj robi?" pomyślał „przecież jest już prawie dorosły, ma czternaście lat". Jakby odgadując jego myśli, tamten wyjaśnił:   
      — Przegrałem zakład. Mam się zająć maluchami. Szlag. — Dostrzegłszy urazę w oczach Shinry dorzucił: — Nie bierz tego do siebie. Jesteś już praktycznie młodzieżą.   
      Co brzmiało dumnie, Roman przyznawał. Nie znał Marka dobrze – ot, widywali się na korytarzach prestiżowej szkoły, wiedział, że tamten pochodzi z rodziny posiadaczy ziemskich o tradycjach polityczno-społecznikowskich – teraz jednak czuł do niego sympatię.   
      — Za rok będę już z wami — mruknął.   
      — Czekam niecierpliwie — odpowiedział Domino nieuważnie. — Umiesz grać w karty?   
      — Nawet w brydża. A co — dorzucił kpiąco Shinra — chcesz zamienić żłobek w szulernię?   
      — Ha! Jako żywo — odparł nastolatek, wyjmując wymiętą talię z kieszeni spodni. —Jednak nie umrę z nudów. Nad kartami, panie Romanie, prawdziwi mężczyźni zawierają najpiękniejsze przyjaźnie!

 

127: Entertainment

**Przyjęcie**

  
Klub. Mocne światła. Dobra, wyrafinowana elektroniczna muzyka. Wyśmienite alkohole. Nagie kobiety tańczące na barze. Narkotyki przy stolikach. Cała elita wschodniego kontynentu na sali.   
       Roman Shinra śmiertelnie się nudził.   
       — Dobrze się bawisz?   
       Pytanie z pewnością retoryczne, zważywszy, że zadał je Domino. Jeden z mniej odległych znajomych – znał więc Romana na tyle, by dostrzec znużenie.   
       — Daj spokój — zagadnięty przewrócił oczami. — W ogóle by mnie tu nie było, gdyby nie to, że Oktawia chciała zabawić się jak wyższe sfery.   
       W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta niesmaku. Oktawia, obecna poważna kochanka Shinry (miał też sporo dziewcząt na jedną noc, z którymi nie wiązał żadnych uczuć), pochodziła z bardzo ubogiej rodziny.   
       — Tak, świetnie sobie radzi. Doskonale tańczy, towarzystwo jest zachwycone — odpowiedział Mark ostrożnie.   
       Roman jednak wyczuł implikacje.   
       — Martwiłeś się. Daj spokój, to normalna dziewczyna. I naprawdę ją kocham, nieważne, co moja rodzina kazała ci mi powiedzieć.   
       — Że mogą ci znaleźć lepsze rozrywki, że ona nie pasuje, że ciągniesz ich na dno, że ci przejdzie...   
       — Proszę. Przecież nie zamierzam się z nią żenić, prawda? — westchnął Shinra. — Małżeństwo a miłość to dwie różne rzeczy.   
       — Nie powinny.   
       — Oj, Mark, Mark, Mark, jaki ty czasami naiwny jesteś! — wybuchnął śmiechem, dość ciepłym. — Nie idź do polityki, stary, tam cię zjedzą.

 

126: Compromise

**Frycowe**

Biały garnitur Shinry odcinał się od nocnego nieba. Nie jak od czerni, raczej jak od ognia, taka łuna biła od Midgaru. Chmury wisiały nisko, więc firmament był pomarańczowy. Whisky w szklance z kolei żółtobrązowa. Z dłoni Romana powoli schodziła delikatna, złocista opalenizna rodem z Costa del Sol.   
       Domino nie wiedział, czemu dostrzega takie szczegóły. Chociaż nie, wiedział. Był wściekły, upokorzony – i próbował sprawić, by te emocje nie dotarły do twarzy, stłumić je, nim chemia mózgu otworzy go, jak książkę.   
       — Jesteś politykiem, Mark. Nie mów, że to twój pierwszy kompromis — nadpłynęło od okna. — Siadaj, weź kieliszek i...   
       — To nie kompromis, a kapitulacja! Znamy się lata, wspierałem cię w sporach z twoją rodziną, a teraz... Sam ceniłeś mój idealizm!   
       — I ostrzegałem cię, że władza wymyka się państwu z rąk, że państwa są słabe, a biznes silny, a przy tym pozbawiony odpowiedzialności. Mówiłem, że świat prędzej zmienisz sterując firmą niż urzędami. To był twój wybór. — Shinra upił łyk alkoholu. — I nigdy nie próbowałem ci utrudnić życia, prawda? Wspierałem twoje kampanie. Nie tknąłem ni piędzi ziemi twojej rodziny. Turki nie stoją ci pod oknami. Nigdy nie potknąłeś się, łamiąc wszystkie kości, na schodach. — Uśmiech. — A właśnie, jak się czuje twój sekretarz? Doprawdy, straszliwy wypadek...


	2. Znajomości

128: Revenge

       Verdot Reen miał piętnaście lat, spory intelektu, dużo wytrwałości, olbrzymie ambicje, nieskończone opanowanie. Zimną krew, która ratowała go wtedy, kiedy zawodziły wcześniejsze cechy. Ona oraz łut szczęścia.  
       Poza tym chłopiec nie miał wiele. Pochodził z jednej ze znaczniejszych rodzin, mocno jednak ostatnio zubożałej. „Nazwisko jak ruina", stwierdzał często, „nic, które przypomina wielkość".  
       Okropny ciężar. Niejednego doprowadziłby do melancholii – jak rodziców nastolatka. Nie jego samego wszakże. On z tym większą zaciętością dążył do sukcesu. Nie do odnowienia pozycji familii, gardził przeszłością i zakochanymi w niej krewnymi. Do zdobycia władzy, pieniędzy oraz spokoju – żony, dzieci, przyjaciół, miejsca na ziemi – dla samego siebie. Nikogo innego.  
       Reszta świata uśmiechała się do niego z pełnym pobłażania współczuciem, równocześnie bezlitośnie (acz w aksamitnych rękawiczkach) wypominając mu wszystkie błędy, rzucając „ach, Reenowie to już nie to, co kiedyś", rozkoszując się własną łaskawością i wyższością. Reszta świata mogła iść w ifryty. Ba! chętnie by popatrzył, chętnie przyłożyłby rękę.  
       Miał szanse. Umiał bowiem także dobierać znajomych. Tych już potężnych lub z widokami na sięgnięcie po potęgę w najbliższej przyszłości. Do tego upadający wielcy, ci, którzy za jego plecami kpili najsilniej, widząc w nim swój przyszły upadek. Im bliżej nich stał, tym łatwiej wyrwie coś dla siebie z ich klęski.

 

Prompt #129: Violation

Przy całym swoim cynizmie, Verdot był szczerze przywiązany do Romana Shinry. Znali się od dziecka, poza tym, rodzina tamtego, choć nie uboga, nie należała do ścisłego kręgu najważniejszych familii, Roman wykazywał zaś bezwzględny upór w dążeniu do zdobycia więcej: znaczenia, władzy, szacunku, wszystkiego. Przy takim podobieństwie celów mogli zostać tylko sojusznikami lub wrogami – ostatecznie zdecydowało podobne poczucie humoru, chociaż woleli myśleć, iż przeważyły względy racjonalne: Verdot dostawał posadę: źródło pieniędzy, kontroli oraz zemsty, Shinra inteligentnego człowieka, który knuł spiski przeciw jego rywalom.  
       Nadal jednak, kiedy przychodziło do ostrych wymian zdań, obaj wybierali stare, sprawdzone metody negocjacji: szantaż i groźby. Nie było też mowy o wybaczeniu, jeśli druga strona go nie kupiła. Żaden nie traktował tego jako przekroczenia granic lojalności – te były jasno zakreślone. Póki Roman oferował swoją ochronę oraz stale rosnącą władzę, póki przyzwalał Reenowi się mścić, ten odpłacał mu zaś wykonywaniem poleceń czy niewyrażanych głośno życzeń, wszystko było w porządku.  
       Cena za złamanie tej umowy rosła, oczywiście, z każdym rokiem, wraz ze wzrostem potęgi korporacji i kolejnymi awansami. Niewymawiana, jak większość spraw tego typu. Ale mimo wszystko przed mianowaniem Velda szefem turków prezydent wezwał go, raz jeden pytając wprost, czy jest gotów – czy chce – ewentualnie płacić aż tak wysoką.

 

Prompt #130: Women

Veld zaniepokoił się, kiedy między nim a Shinrą stanęła kobieta. Nie kilkumiesięczny romans, nie rozrywka na jedną noc – temu kibicował. To nie zmieniało nic. Nadal znał Romana, wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać, pozycje w wewnętrznym kręgu firmy pozostawały tak samo ciężko zapracowane. Tych ludzi też znal.  
       Kobiety, pojawiające się przy boku Shinry, piękne, nierzadko błyskotliwe, mógł zbywać uprzejmością, zachwytem. Nie znaczyły. Roman był człowiekiem kochliwym i namiętnym, ale w sferze publicznej umiał w sekundę odrzucić emocje, przywiązania, słabości.  
       Obecna dziewczyna miała pozycję, urodę, klasę, dobre pochodzenie i głowę na karku. Shinra przeprowadził z nią jeden wspólny projekt, najpierw polubił, potem uznał za przyjaciółkę, aż wreszcie wybełkotał Veldowi i reszcie znajomych w trakcie popijawy w prywatnej sali modnego klubu:  
       — Zakochałem się, chłopaki. Szlag, naprawdę się zakochałem.  
       Nie pierwsza taka deklaracja. Tym razem jednak w głosie było mniej emocji, więcej za to namysłu, determinacji i trzeźwego realizmu.  
       — Nawet w odpowiedniej osobie — dodał zdumiony Roman.  
       Dotąd Shinra głębiej kochał tylko kobiety, z którymi nie mógłby wejść w związek: biedniejsze, głupsze, z niższej klasy społecznej. Tym razem także rozsądek dawał zielone światło.  
       Toteż następne słowa nie były dla Velda szokiem, były tylko irytujące – wiedział, że spychają go na drugi plan.  
       — Będę się żenił.

 

II

       — Do tego musiało w końcu dojść — oznajmił ponuro jeden z kolegów Shinry, patrząc, jak tańczy z piękną popielatą blondynką.  
       Latami budowana hierarchia i podział przyszłej władzy waliły się w gruzy. Domino nie przykładał do tego wielkiej wagi – planował karierę polityczną, nie biznesową – ale była to najistotniejsza rzecz dla Velda, który rozpoczął pracę turka, wspomagając kolegę w intrygach biurowych (jego stryj, obecny prezydent, był ciężko chory; Roman miał szanse odziedziczyć firmę, Verdot był zaś najwierniejszym z wiernych).  
       Pewnie dlatego ten prychnął pogardliwie znad drinka.  
       — Nie musiało do tego dojść. Mógł się ożenić z rozsądku, a wtedy żona byłaby zwykłym graczem, nie katastrofą ani lawiną. Mógł się nie zakochiwać tak dokumentnie i głupio. — Przy ostatnich słowach spojrzenie zmiękło; podobno, przypomniał sobie Mark, plotkarz, ostatnio również agenta trafiła strzała Amora.  
      Roman był pragmatykiem, kiedy szło o interesy. Ale nie było w języku słów na opisanie tego, co widzieli w jego oczach, gestach, uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył na Berenikę.  
      — Ale rzeczywiście nie mogliśmy nic zrobić — zauważył Domino.  
      Verdot lekko się uśmiechnął.  
      — Nie, nie mogliśmy. Ale teraz – kto wie. Ja, jako najstarszy i najbardziej zazdrosny kumpel, zamierzam spróbować. Zgodnie z archetypem — rzucił żartobliwym tonem.  
      Markowi, znającemu sposoby załatwiania przez Velda zakulisowych spraw, krew stężała w żyłach.

 


	3. Na jeden dzień

      To była piękna dziewczyna. Popielate włosy opadały na ramiona – nie bawiła się w te modne kolorowe farby, przy tej długości rzęs, takiej zieleni oczu i takich kościach policzkowych nie musiała, przyciągała wszystkie spojrzenia – sukienka falowała wokół kolan. Dość tradycyjny krój, ten plan koła, jak na wyprawę do najmodniejszego klubu w mieście, ale Mark Domino wyobraził sobie ją w tańcu i, och, jak ktokolwiek mógłby mieć obiekcje.   
      — Czyli tak wygląda Berenika, kiedy się wystroi. Ciekawe, dla kogo — mruknął obok Veld Reen, jak zawsze trzeźwy, jak zawsze katalogujący informacje.   
      Zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczyły Shinry. Rozgrywka o władzę w korporacji była pozornie wygrana, co oznaczało, że pojawiało się masa sępów, czekających na błąd Romana. Verdot już wieki temu zdecydował, iż właśnie jego popiera; uchodził za absolutnie lojalnego. Co dawało mu prawo do największego kawałka tortu, z czego chętnie korzystał, lecz oznaczało także, że w przypadku klęski nikt mu raczej nie zaufa.   
       A Berenika przyszła dzisiaj na zaproszenie Romana właśnie. Jako przyjaciółka – pracowali ostatnio nad jakimś projektem powiązanym z badaniami – nie dziewczyna. Ta, Delia, mierzyła ją właśnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.   
       — Podkreśla talię, ale ukrywa biodra i ramiona — prychnęła. — Znaczy, ma tam sporo tłuszczyku.   
       — Ramiona są zwykle szerokie u kobiet z dużym biustem i atletek — odparował z cieniem irytacji Mark. — Na tę drugą nie wygląda.   
       — Żaden prawdziwy mężczyzna nie będzie narzekał na szerokie biodra u kobiety — przytaknął Francis Klif, jeden z członków ich paczki. — Tylko ciotom to przeszkadza.   
       Paczki. Czy raczej, od pewnego czasu, orszaku ShinRy. Jednego z najważniejszych graczy, już potężnego, a zmierzającego po jeszcze większą władzę i pieniądze.   
       — Tylko ciota jest w stanie rozpoznać ciotę po jednym szczególe. Gratuluję wyjścia z szafy, Francis — mruknął ktoś po lewej.   
       Ach, Robert. Syn właściciela chyba wszystkich kopalni w okolicach Corel. Bardzo bogaty dżentelmen i z widokami na przyszłość – czego jak czego, ale energii ludzkości nie przestanie brakować. Zwłaszcza teraz, na etapie szybkiego rozwoju. Robert chciał poderwać Delię, to było jasne. Przystąpił do ataku we właściwym momencie, wszyscy, łącznie z dziewczyną, wiedzieli, że Roman jest powoli znudzony. Cóż, nigdy nie miała być na długo, status „partnerki" nie jednej z panienek z którymi sypiał dostał się jej fartem, tylko dlatego, że Shinra akurat został zmuszony do chwilowego oddalenia kobiety, w której obecnie był naprawdę zakochany. Nie miała odpowiedniego pochodzenia. Małżeństwo nie wchodziło w grę, jeśli chodzi o biznes był twardy i chłodny jak nóż – ale zakochiwał się głęboko, jak wariat, urządzał sceny rodzinie, ostentacyjnie zapraszał nieodpowiednie miłości na eleganckie przyjęcia, kupował prezenty. Mark podejrzewał, że w gruncie rzeczy to jakiś pokrętny mechanizm psychologiczny, kontroli. Niemniej, problemy w firmie minęły, także Roman mógł spokojnie wrócić do „pani swojego serca".   
       Delia szukała już więc nowego chłopaka. Jeśli Robert da jej znać odpowiednio wyraźnie, na pewno chętnie się na niego przerzuci. Uśmiechnęła się teraz, zachęcająco, bąknęła coś o rycerzach na białych koniach. Upiła łyk jego drinka, promieniejąc zadowoleniem – parę bardziej konserwatywnych co manier osób skrzywiło wargi, Verdot przewrócił oczami – po czym niemal się nim udławiła, bo Shinra wyrósł nagle tuż za nią, dosłownie ciągnąc za sobą Berenikę, chyba ubawioną jego entuzjazmem.   
       Roman bywał posesywny, więc wszyscy, na czele z Delią, oczekiwali drobnej sceny, tym razem jednak nawet nie mrugnął powieką, skupiony na przedstawianiu towarzyszki. Czy raczej przypominaniu – chodziła przecież z nimi do tych wszystkich prestiżowych szkół, jedyna córka, choć nie jedyne dziecko, właścicieli kampanii produkujących sprzęt tak zaawansowany technologicznie, że równie dobrze mógłby być magią. Podobno, przypominał sobie plotki Domino, zainteresowana właśnie naukową stroną przedsięwzięć, nie tylko ekonomią. Co tłumaczyło, czemu chadzała na inne imprezy niż paczka Shinry. Przynajmniej dotąd.   
       Pozostali na wyprzódki proponowali jej drinki. Delia, zrezygnowana, spróbowała ściągnąć na siebie uwagę – zazdrość – nominalnego chłopaka, oznajmiając, że idzie potańczyć z Robertem, ale Roman tylko machnął ręką, idź, skarbie, ja się jeszcze napiję. Finito, źródełko wyschło, pomyślał z przekąsem Mark. Nigdy specjalnie nie lubił akurat tej dziewczyny.   
       Berenika za to... Berenika nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną zajęciem tworzącego się na ich oczach wakatu. Może faktycznie traktowała tę znajomość przyjacielsko, z naukowcami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Kobieta opowiadała z o tym wspólnym projekcie, o możliwościach, zarówno badawczych, jak finansowych, o potencjalnych korzyściach dla społeczeństwa. To może naprawdę pomóc ludziom, wiecie, nie tak, jak zwykle, kłamstwa dla klientów, kasa dla nas, mówiła z uśmiechem, to chyba naprawdę może coś zmienić, może się przydać, przynajmniej trochę.   
       Po raz pierwszy w życiu zajmowałem się czymś, co może przynieść korzyści nie tylko mnie, mruczał znad szklanki ubawiony Shinra, całkiem zabawne uczucie, musicie kiedyś spróbować – wybuch śmiechu – kto wie? może jutro zobaczycie mnie w kolumnach plotkarskich, jak będę wolontariuszował w hospicjum.   
      — Pobohaterzymy sobie — prychnął ktoś.   
      — W naszym wieku już powoli wypada — zauważył Domino. — Opinia publiczna to uwielbia.   
      — My nie zamierzamy przejmować się tłuszczą — zauważył pogardliwie Francis. — Nic jej do naszych prywatnych majątków. To ty chcesz iść w politykę i podlizywać się bezmyślnym tłumom. Dziwny masochizm.   
      — Tobie wszystko kojarzy się z jednym — westchnął Mark.   
      — Wolisz to nazywać późną poneoretropostchłopomanią?   
      — Nie przeszło ci jeszcze, Mark? — wtrącił nagle Roman. — Państwo jest coraz słabsze, z każdą kolejną ustawą traci władzę na rzecz podmiotów prywatnych. Za kilka lat biznes będzie mógł wreszcie wziąć ster całkowicie w swoje ręce. Nie szkoda ci iść na dno z tą przeciekającą łajbą zwaną demokracją?   
       — Robisz ze mnie skończonego idealistę.   
       Roman posłał mu uśmiech, który nie dotarł do mięśni wokół oczu.   
       — Nie, nie idealistę, idealiści chcą zmienić świat, za wszelką cenę. Jak Berenika. — Uśmiech posłany jej był już prawdziwy, szeroki, miękki. — Ty jesteś moralistą raczej.   
       — Niebezpieczna cecha — mruknął Verdot.   
       Dziewczyna roześmiała się, machając drinkiem – jakimś cudem robiła to przeuroczo. Wszystko, co robiła, miało dużo wdzięku, uświadomił sobie Domino.   
       — Och, ale skoro jest naszym znajomym, to nie musi się martwić, prawda? My, twarde kapitalistyczne świnie, go obronimy, nie?   
       Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Zaraz potem Berenika wyciągnęła ich na parkiet, bo „jej ulubiona piosenka". We could be heroes śpiewał wokalista i nawet, jeśli nie uwierzyli mu wtedy, to kilka godzin oraz wiele drinków później, kiedy już umówili z didżejem cały zestaw piosenek o młodych zdobywcach światach, wierzyli na pewno. Berenika tańczyła lepiej, niż Domino sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe, wyginając ciało w niesamowite kombinacje, idealnie zgodne z rytmem. Roman rozstał się z Delią, co natychmiast wykorzystał Robert. Rzec można, idealny wieczór – większość bywalców już zniknęła, klub powoli zamykano, ale nikt nie zamierzał spędzać paczki najbogatszej, idącej po władzę młodzieży z parkietu. Moi koledzy ścigają ze mną się, skandował Francis, próbując przekrzyczeć Marka. Rzecz wydawała się im wyjątkowo zabawna.   
       Kiedy wreszcie wyszli, niemal nie czuli nóg, mimo mniej lub bardziej nielegalnych substancji krążących w krwiobiegu. Ale mówili o bohaterstwie, o zmianie, o lepszym życiu, swoim i innych. Dla mamony, dla władzy, dla ideału, nieważne, którą piosenkę akurat nucili. Byli młodzi, życie brzmiało jak gra, a świat, zgodnie ze słowami któregoś utworu, faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie wystawionego na sprzedaż, znajdującego się w zasięgu ręki.

 

**Skarb**

       — Roman to szczęściarz; jest pani cudowną dziewczyną — pożegnalne słowa Reena brzmiały tak ciepło, słodko i czarująco, że gdyby Mark nie znał go od lat, uwierzyłby, że agent może mówić szczerze, bez ukrytej intencji.   
       Znał go jednak i zakładał, że każde jego słowo jest kłamstwem. Zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczyło Bereniki, kobiety, z którą Shinra, będący o włos od przejęcia firmy, zamierzał się ożenić. Dla Velda i reszty towarzystwa, które od lat walczyło o udział w przyszłej chwale Romana, prawdziwa miłość była klęską, rozbiciem wszystkich planów i przewidywań. Teraz zaś turk poprosił o rozmowę o niej, na osobności – znając metody jego działania, zdobył jakieś kompromitujące informacje.   
       — Jestem zazdrosny; każdy facet byłby, gdyby tracił kumpla i nie mógł mieć złudzeń, że tamten będzie żałował. — Verdot spojrzał na Domino znacząco; ten sam chętnie by wyszedł, ale Shinra gestem wskazał mu, by został.   
       — Daj spokój, Veld. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, ufam ci i wiele razy mi pomogłeś, ale też znam cię dobrze. Berenika miesza ci szyki.   
       — To inteligentna, piękna, błyskotliwa kobieta, z wielkim talentem do biznesu, pracowita, błyskotliwa, towarzyska, taktowna – wspaniała dziewczyna, doskonały materiał na żonę, przyjaciółkę i kochankę. Mówię szczerze.   
       — Tym bardziej miesza ci szyki. Mów, co na nią masz. O kochasiach wiem. To nie problem, wszyscy lubimy się bawić. Ja też mam kochanki. O przewałach wiem tym bardziej i nie mam nic przeciwko, wszyscy je robimy.   
       Domino kolejny raz podjął próbę wyjścia – owszem, był plotkarzem, ale to, co przekazywały turki, było zwykle zbyt tajne, nieprzyjemne i niebezpieczne nawet dla polityków in spe.   
       — Zostań, Mark. Skończymy to szybko i przejdziemy do whisky.   
       Mężczyzna zastanowił się, dlaczego Roman chce go mieć przy rozmowie. Czy dlatego, że jako mniej zainteresowany karierą w biznesie, był niezależny od Shinry, zdystansowany od spraw jego popleczników, a wobec tego – nie bałby się postawić, choćby werbalnie, Verdotowi?   
       Jego szarej eminencji, Verdotowi. Jego oddanie było legendarne. Nie chodziło o to, że znali się z Romanem od dziecka – elity siłą rzeczy muszą być niewielkie, wszyscy się w nich znają; niewielu jednak, zaprzyjaźniwszy się w podstawówce, pozostaje blisko resztę życia. Tymczasem najwcześniejsze anegdotki o pierwszych „śledztwach" Velda na temat pogłosek lub oszczerstw o Shinrze, pochodziły z czasów jego wczesnego nastolęctwa. Gdzieś w tym okresie musiał zdecydować, że postawi na Romana. Poza karierą chodziło, jak podejrzewano, o motywy osobiste; tak czy siak, wkrótce stał się najlojalniejszym z jego popleczników. Inteligentnym, bezwzględnym, doskonałym aktorem, dobrym szpiegiem, świetnym kolegą – póki nie pamiętałeś, że to gra – niemal fanatycznym w swoim oddaniu. Złośliwi mówili, że testowałby mu kochanków, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Zwisało mu to prawdopodobnie. Turkowi każda legenda jest przydatna.   
       Shinra odpłacał się zaufaniem, dopuszczaniem do stanowisk i miejsc, gdzie łatwo było robić wielkie przewały, czasami nawet zachowywał się, jakby próbował chronić kolegę przed konsekwencjami bycia na pierwszej linii frontu, jakby nie zauważał, że tamtemu akurat ten typ napięcia odpowiada.   
       — Kocham ją, Veld i nie sądzę, byś to zmienił — oznajmił dostojnie Roman.   
       — Ona też cię kocha. Jestem pewien. Sprawdziłem. Wielokrotnie — agent nawet nie próbował ukryć rozczarowania czy rozdrażnienia. — Będziecie świetną parą. Kochanków, wspólników, przyjaciół, dusz towarzystwa, dyskutantów. Doskonałe małżeństwo.   
       Shinra zmrużył brwi. Domino również domyślał się, że wyliczanka jest znacząca, ale...   
       — Nie rodziców? — spytał ostro Roman.   
       Verdot zacisnął usta.   
       — Berenika nie jest bezpłodna sensu sticto. Ale ma słabą konstytucję, poród, nawet cesarskie cięcie, prawdopodobnie bardzo nadwątli jej zdrowie.   
       Mark rzucił spłoszone spojrzenie na biznesmena, spodziewając się wybuchu jego słynnego temperamentu. Nic takiego nie zaszło, na szczęście, tamten zaczął tylko wyrzucać z siebie kolejne opcje:   
       — W takim razie adoptujemy któregoś z moich bękartów. Albo spłodzę nowego – to ma długą tradycję, od paru tysiącleci tak robią. Ewentualnie zostaje surogatka, lepsze genetycznie, ale przecież nie o geny tak naprawdę chodzi, a to mniej tradycyjna metoda, więc wolałabym adopcję... Wszystko zależy od Bereniki, oczywiście.   
       — Ona nie zechce. To też sprawdziłem.   
       — Nie wątpiłem w ciebie ni sekundę — bąknął z przekąsem Shinra.   
       — Będzie wolała urodzić. Wiele razy wyrażała takie poglądy w gronie znajomych. Sądzi, że jest dość silna, lekarze to histerycy – wszyscy tak myślimy, kiedy jesteśmy młodzi i głupi, najwyraźniej także trzeźwe kapitalistyczne badaczki – zależy jej na tradycji i urodzeniu dziecka, naturalnie, zgodnie z zasadami. Żeby było jej, naprawdę jej. I żeby coś sobie dowieść i żeby nie zawieść męża – ciebie: tego nie mówiła, domyśliłem się.   
       Sprytne, przyznał Domino. Prawdziwie zakochany mężczyzna nie zostawi kobiety ze względu na jej wady, ale heroiczne poświęcenie dla jej dobra – o, to całkiem inna sprawa. Cóż, nie na darmo turki uchodzą za wyśmienitych psychologów. Początkowo wpływ dziewczyny by się zwiększył, istniała jednak szansa, że potem Roman powoli zapomni.   
       — Porozmawiam z nią o tym — mruknął tamten rzeczony tonem kończącym dyskusje. — Teraz obiecana whisky, Mark ma z pewnością dosyć gadania o sprawach mojej przyszłej żony.   
       Sposób, w jaki wymówił „przyszła żona" świadczył dobitnie, że plan Verdota spalił na panewce. Z drugiej strony, mógł być obliczony na bardziej długofalowy efekt. Nigdy nie ufaj szpiegom.


	4. Wino smakuje najlepiej po apokalipsie

  
    W trakcie końca świata zwanego zbliżaniem się Meteroidu Domino odkrył, że jednak jest na coś przydatny mieszkańcom Midgaru. Przeprowadzał ewakuację, pomagał w transporcie, uspokajał nastroje, koił panikę, czytał raporty. Miła odmiana, gdyby nie okoliczności.   
    A potem, w środku tłumu, w samym środku bajzlu, spostrzegł – cóż, w pierwszej chwili po prostu niezwykle ogarniętego człowieka, który wykonywał dobrą robotę. W drugiej zdał sobie sprawę, z wyczuciem typowym dla polityków, że ta osoba patrzy na niego z tym szczególnym rodzajem rozbawienia, kiedy ty kogoś nie rozpoznajesz, a on ciebie tak. Koło trzeciej czy czwartej chwili rozpoznał też te punkty szczególne twarzy, na które nie zwracają uwagi proste wykrywacze, nie ma więc potrzeby zmieniania ich operacją plastyczną. W piątej powiązał informacje, co sprawiło, że zamiast krzyknąć imię, zamrugał i zaczął niezgrabnie:   
    — Nie mam pojęcia, jak się teraz nazywasz, ale to faktycznie koniec świata, skoro umarli chodzą po ziemi.   
    Przybysz uśmiechnął się.   
    — Derek Thomas. Pogadamy później. Znajdę pana. — I zniknął w tłumie.   
    Znalazł, oczywiście. Potem, kiedy ten przeklęty zielony strumień jakieś formy mako – mako przechłodzone? mako nadciekłe? będzie musiał zapytać naukowców, a jak nie wiedzą, to niech zbadają, do licha, kto tu w końcu rządził, oni czy Planeta – zniszczył Midgar do szczętu, Domino zaś przeniósł się do najbliższego obozu dla uchodźców, położonego na Równinie Środkowej (media nadal działały, powinien pokazać, że się troszczy), a raczej do małej willi obok, pozostałości po dawnym kurorcie. Przyjemne miejsce, staroświeckie – dzięki temu, mimo odcięcia mako, nadal miało dostęp do mediów, wystarczyło zapłacić, by przyniesiono węgiel, butle z gazem i paliwo (diabelnie teraz drogie, dobrze, że przewidująco zgarnął dostawy, nim obywatele pojęli, co się święci), a można było znów żyć w miarę wygodnie. Wtedy, kiedy nie próbowało się urządzać życia społeczeństwa po końcu świata, oczywiście; dość absorbujące zajęcie.   
    Wróciwszy więc pewnego wieczora, będąc wyczerpanym po kłótniach z uchodźcami, do domu i zastawszy „Dereka Thomasa" w salonie, Mark, absolutnie nie zdziwiony, sięgnął po prostu do barku.   
    — Wino czy coś mocniejszego? Podsłuchów tutaj raczej nie ma.   
    — Nie ma — potwierdził gość. — Wino, jeśli planujesz kolację, jeśli nie, wolałbym coś mocniejszego, o ile to nie problem, proszę.   
    — Sprawdziłeś pluskwy? Super, jedno zmartwienie mniej. W takim razie – serwus, Veld. Pogłoski o twojej śmierci były, widzę, przesadzone.   
    — Nie pierwszy raz.   
    — Pierwszy raz, wszakże, błędne informacje miał Roman, pokój jego duszy.   
    Verdot Reen drgnął lekko.   
    — Długa historia. I ściśle tajna.   
    — Nadal lojalny, stary? Korporację tak jakby szlag trafił, a Romka trafił na bank. — Takie spoufalanie się ze zmarłym mogło wyglądać dziwnie, zwłaszcza zważywszy na ich ostatnie konflikty, ale tam, pal sześć, lubił go w pewnym okresie życia.   
    — Nawyk. — Veld przyjął kieliszek czerwonego wina z Corel; Domino przeprosił i zadzwonił po jedzenie.   
    — Kobieta z niższych dzielnic. Świetnie gotuje, nawet przy tym braku produktów, ma wprawę. Zajmuje się moim wyżywieniem, a ją dopuszczam do dostaw w pierwszej kolejności, żeby sobie wybrała, co jej i rodzinie potrzebne — wytłumaczył.   
    — Widzę, że lata w klatce nie stępiły ci talentu do zawierania układów ad hoc. — Były agent posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. — Ufasz jej? Gdyby poszła do prasy...   
    — Każdy sobie radzi jak może, każdego można byłoby o coś takiego oskarżyć i oni to wiedzą. Nie spróbują, zbyt groźne dla wszystkich. Poza tym: ona mnie lubi. Uchodźcy w ogóle mnie lubią, jestem twarzą troskliwego państwa, dotąd tłamszonego przez ShinRę. No i ludzie wiedzą, że sami korzystali przez lata z mako, wszyscy czują się solidarnie winni – gniew dotyka waszą firmę, ale administracja mu już umyka.   
    — To już nie moja firma — zauważył Verdot. — Odszedłem parę lat temu.   
    Mark przejrzał w myśli informacje.   
    — Wtedy, kiedy Roman powiedział, że zaginąłeś?   
    — Pewnie tak. Wcześniej niż „umarłem". Świetne wino. Czyżbyś z całego pogromu Midgaru wybrał do ratowania akurat piwniczkę?   
    Domino wybuchnął śmiechem. Świat się właśnie niemal skończył, dekady albo i wieki cywilizacji starto na proch, a oto byli tutaj, żartując sobie o alkoholach. Bycie członkiem rodzin starych pieniędzy coś dziwnego jednak robi z człowiekiem, aczkolwiek nie był pewien, czy to łaska.   
    — To, bibliotekę i galerię dzieł sztuki. Zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu to samo.   
    Głos gościa był nadal wesoły, serdeczny, ale jego spojrzenie nabrało melancholijnego odcienia.   
    — Dobrze brzmi, lecz nie. Powiedzonka śmieszą wtedy, kiedy mają związek z rzeczywistością. Za praktyczny na to jestem, wziąłbym zapasy dokumentów, broń, lekarstwa, trucizny, paliwo, takie rzeczy. Za to Roman, owszem, najlepsze systemy ochronne miały właśnie w bibliotece, galerii i pokojach rodziny.   
    — A w twoim? — Mark sam nie wiedział, czemu zadał pytanie, które już sekundę później ocenił jako kretyńskie.   
    Tamten jednak odpowiedział bez ironii.   
    — Moja rodzina nie mieszkała w Midgarze. Chyba, że masz na myśli turki – nie. Nie ma co wmawiać narzędziu, że jest panem. Dyrektorzy mieli lepsze zabezpieczenia, rada jeszcze wyższe – byłem w niej długo, jak wiesz.   
    Zapadła cisza. Sączyli wino. Potem omawiali jego jakość i ostatnie wypadki, kto z kim, dlaczego, jakie perspektywy się przed nimi otwierają, z kim warto współpracować, kto jest chętny, kto absolutnie nie. Veld powiedział, że odnalazł swoją podobno zmarłą córkę – Domino sam wiedział, że nie należy drążyć tematu – a ona, owszem, chętnie wtrąciłaby się w polityczne życie nowego świata.   
    Nie mówili o ewentualnym sojuszu. W takich sprawach należy postępować z taktem, wolniej. Trup Shinra ledwo co ostygł, on i Mark byli w sporze ostatnie lata, Verdot zaś zawsze był człowiekiem Romana. Nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu musiał odejść – córka, zgadywał z niejasno rzuconych aluzji polityk – to zaczynanie sprawy byłoby niesmaczne.   
    Przyniesiono im posiłek – ryby, warzywa na parze, zdrowe, pyszne, teoretycznie niedostępne. Otworzyli następną butelkę, teraz białego.   
    — Roman podejrzewał, że żyjesz — powiedział wreszcie gospodarz. — Kiedy przyszedł powiedzieć, że zaginąłeś, stwierdził, że znając ciebie, to możesz się wylizać, a potem, kiedy przyniósł potwierdzenie śmierci, dodał coś w rodzaju „ale wiesz, to Veld, może nas zaskoczyć i wpaść na drinka nawet zza grobu". — Obrzucił drugiego mężczyznę zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. — Co zresztą zrobiłeś.   
    Z twarzy byłego agenta na chwilę spłynął uprzejmy, biznesowo-nostalgiczny uśmiech, coś bardziej... ludzkiego skurczyło mu mięśnie.   
    — Wiedziałem — szepnął, jak na siebie niezwykle miękko — że Roman się musiał domyślać. Za łatwo ustąpił temu rozpuszczonemu dzieciakowi, znać było sztuczkę. Biedny Roman, zawsze był zbyt sentymentalny; to ta opera, w końcu dopadła go w samym sercu...   
    Umilkł, niby zamyślony. Przez chwilę polityk zastanawiał się, czy tamten nie powiedział za dużo, ale potem odrzucił tę możliwość. Raz turk, zawsze turk, a oni nigdy nie mówili więcej, niż zaplanowali. Zaczął więc grzebać w przekazanych informacjach.   
    — Dzieciakowi? Masz na myśli obecnego prezydenta – a propos, żyje jeszcze? Wiem, że wydostał się z Midgaru, czułbym się podle, gdybym tego nie dopilnował, ale potem straciłem z nim kontakt...   
    — Taak. Rufusa. Żyje. Za kilkanaście miesięcy pewnie wejdzie do gry, uważaj wtedy na niego, to mały... powiedziałbym, czyj syn, ale obraziłbym wówczas pamięć bliskich mi ludzi. Ten drań jest podstępną, dwulicową gadziną ze względu na siebie samego, nie ma co obarczać winą jego rodziców.   
    — Nie wychowywaliście go na księcia? — mruknął Domino, rozbawiony.   
    — Na księcia, na intryganta, tak. Na kogoś, kto nie umie być lojalnym wobec nikogo i niczego, oślizgłego węża – nie. Sam znasz różnicę. Książę musi umieć być czemuś i komuś wierny. To kwestia wyboru, selekcji, nie całkowitej negacji.   
    Fakt. Jeśli Rufus tego nie pojmował, mógł być problemem. Mark sklął w myśli – nie chciałby zostać zmuszonym do odstrzeliwania jedynego legalnego syna swojego znajomego z dzieciństwa. Dobrego znajomego, z tego okresu miał oczywiście również wrogów. Ale z Shinrą razem grali w karty, próbowali po raz pierwszy alkoholu, urządzali pierwsze balangi, chodzili, bladzi z przerażenia, udając chojraków poprzez opowiadanie sobie najgłupszych dowcipów, na wpół pijani dla kurażu, do dzielnicy prostytutek. Do licha, znał matkę Rufusa, też co najmniej od podstawówki. Piękna kobieta, a przy tym inteligentna, błyskotliwa i odpowiednio twarda w interesach. Przyrządzała świetne koktajle, pisała cięte satyry, które kolportowała w towarzystwie, umiała wspaniale prowadzić rozmowę, doskonale tańczyła – wszyscy nieźle tańczyli w tamtych czasach, ale ona była nieprzeciętna, wydawało się, że jej ciało jest muzyką, jakby ktoś wcześniej dokładnie opracował choreografię, a nie, dziewczyna zawsze improwizowała. Zwinna, giętka, z wiotkimi stawami, które pozwalały jej wyginać ciało w niesamowite figury.   
    Uwielbiała też lody, takie najprostsze, czekoladowe, waniliowe, z bakaliami. I sorbety. Wspomnienie nadpłynęło nagle, wyraziste, żywe. Jakby go przeniosło w przeszłość. Berenika, wówczas jeszcze narzeczona Shinry, stojąca przy barku z wysoką szklanką w dłoni. Robiła im drinki, choć protestowali, że to nie uchodzi – powiedziała, że lubi – zawsze to tak wyglądało. Siedzieli w kółko, na aksamitnych sofach z okresu ostatniej dynastii junońskiej, przy niskim stoliku ze szklanym blatem, zastawionym fikuśnymi salaterkami w wytłoczone kwiatowe wzory – w środku leżały lodowe desery, pięknie udekorowane owocami. Kilkanaście osób, bliskich przyjaciół. Krzykliwe krawaty. Trochę wydłużone, ale zaokrąglone czubki butów, zgodne z ówczesną modą. Śmiali się. Dyskutowali o przyszłości.   
    Dzisiaj z tych ludzi część żyła spokojnie w willach z rodzinami, wycofawszy się z w porę z owej przyszłości; inni okazali się niegodni zaufania lub tylko głupi i zginęli, innych z kolei wykończyła chciwość – praca ponad siły, stres, choroby wieńcowe, zawały, wylewy. W tamten dzień Berenika była ubrana w granatową sukienkę, spływającą do ziemi, ściśle dopasowaną w talii, ze stójką z przodu, za to sporym dekoltem na plecach. Falujące, popielate włosy miała upięte w pozornie niedbały kok, kosmyki wymykały się z niego i opadały wzdłuż wyrazistych kości policzkowych, pociągłego podbródka, aż muskały ramię. Roman, kiedy na nią patrzył, miał spojrzenie tak miękkie, tak płynne, jak rozwijane kaskadami bele jedwabiu.   
    Mark naprawdę nie chciał musieć krzywdzić Rufusa. Oczywiście, szpieg napomknął o sprawie w jakimś celu – jednak to przecież... Veld był najwierniejszym z wiernych, niemożliwe, by...   
    — Skrzywdziłbyś syna Romana? — wymamrotał zdumiony.   
    — Nigdy. Mogę mu trochę pobruździć w interesach, ale nie skrzywdziłbym. Roman był moim przyjacielem, Berenika wspaniałą kobietą. Czczę ich pamięć.   
    — A gdyby ktoś inny...   
    — Nie pomógłby temu komuś. Ty?   
    — A pomógłbyś Rufusowi? — pytania zlały się w jedno.   
    — Możliwe. Zależy — pierwszy odpowiedział gość. Jakże uprzejmie.   
    — Byłbyś gotów nie pomóc dziedzicowi ShinRy? Łał. Musiał ci nieźle zajść za skórę.   
    — Gdyby nie był synem swojego ojca — stwierdził chłodno Verdot — i gdybym go nie wychowywał, więc nie ponosił części odpowiedzialności, to uważałbym go za mojego osobistego wroga.   
    — Szczegóły, jak rozumiem, ściśle tajne. Za szczegóły! — Mark uniósł szklankę soku w żartobliwym salucie.   
    Agent tylko potaknął, po czym wrócił do sprawy.   
    — Ty byłbyś gotów pomóc w osłabieniu Rufusa?   
    Drugi mężczyzna zawahał się, szczere, nie ukrywając emocji – nie było sensu udawać przy Veldzie.   
    — W osłabieniu – tak. W skrzywdzeniu – nie chciałbym. Bardzo bym nie chciał. Byliśmy zgraną paczką. Nie tak blisko, jak ty, jasne, ale...   
    Umilkł, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że skoro Shinra potwierdzał akt zgonu i skoro „musiał się domyślić", a Veld odszedł ze stanowiska z którego się nie odchodzi inaczej niż w trumnie, to rozkaz zabicia wyszedł z ust Romana. Nie, żeby tamten nie wiedział, w co wchodzi. Musiał wiedzieć, co oznacza jego decyzja. Znając lojalność oraz bezwzględności turka, ten nie uważał wyroku śmierci za nieuczciwość czy zdradę. Roman chciał go zdjąć ze stanowiska, dumał Domino, wiele razy, ze względu właśnie na tę nieszczęsną klauzulę... To szpieg wolał zostać.   
    Agent wzruszył ramionami.   
    — Po prostu najszybciej postawiłem na właściwego konia. I czerpałem dumę – poczucie własnej wartości – z mojej pracy. Teraz mam córkę. I nie żałuję mojego wyboru.   
    — Mówiłeś dawniej, że ludzkie życie jest od początku przeznaczone na stracenie. Że bycie w służbach to tylko wyciąganie wniosków z tego faktu.   
    — Bo jest. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma nic, o co warto walczyć. Kocham moją córkę, wcześniej kochałem rodzinę. Moja praca była dla mnie wszystkim, była mną. Ale moja córka jest ważniejsza niż ja. Rozumiesz, Mark, sam masz dzieci.   
    Piątkę. Pochodził z rodziny z długimi tradycjami polityczno-społecznikowskimi, jak wszyscy członkowie starych wyższych sfer dzieci uważali za swoją chlubę, im więcej, tym lepiej. W całej tej gromadzie miał jednego syna, dosyć chorowitego – jego córki były za to hożymi dziewczętami. Wszyscy przynosili mu dużo radości.   
    — Tak, rozumiem. Ale nadal... sądziłeś, że ona umarła — pominął okoliczności.   
    — Dzięki losom, nie. Ale ją skrzywdzono. Z całej naszej trójki ty jeden okazałeś się porządnym ojcem i mężem... jeśli jest jakiś sąd nad duszami, to powinieneś być za to zbawiony.   
    Końcówka „a my potępieni" pozostała niewypowiedziana, ale zawisła w powietrzu, jakby ją wykrzyczał. Fakt, chłodny wychów Shinry był przedmiotem plotek i kontrowersji nawet w najbardziej surowych, konserwatywnych kręgach. Patrząc na charakter Rufusa, jego brak reakcji na śmierć ojca, to, o czym Verdot nie mówił – cóż, Roman musiał coś dokumentnie spartolić. Nie celowo, tego Mark był pewien. Shinra kochał syna jak wariat, kochał wszystkie swoje dzieci, o których wiedział, płacił na nie, jak kazał obyczaj. Jeśli już jakieś poznał, zwykle przywiązywał się na zabój, otaczał opieką, wybaczał wszystko... ale o tym wiedziało jego otoczenie. Wobec samych potomków zachowywał rygorystyczne, twarde oblicze. Jego tak wychowano, polityk wiedział, do tego cechy osobowości i wydarzenia z przeszłości, walka o władzę, potem władza. Trudna mieszanka.   
    Tylko dzieciaki pewnie to nic nie obchodziło. One tylko chciały – cóż, paru banalnych rzeczy.   
    — Owszem, dużo pracowałeś, ale przecież byłeś troskliwy... kiedy byłeś. — Domino spróbował standardowej pociechy.   
    — Na mojej córce eksperymentowano pod moim samym nosem. Całe lata — ton szpiega przepojony był wściekłością, starą, wypłowiałą, znużoną – wciąż jednak wściekłością.   
    Domino opadła szczęka.   
    — Roman... on nie mógłby, bahamucia krew, nie tobie, nie tobie, on cię naprawdę cenił...   
    — Nie, nie. Nie mógłby. Nie wiedział. Różne rzeczy działy się w departamencie naukowym. Pod samym naszym nosem.   
    — Jasne, że by nie mógł. Ale przez chwilę – chaosie, pomyślałem, że w ogóle go nie znałem, że to wszystko... Przestraszyłeś mnie. — Zastanowił się moment, nim podjął. — Wiesz, przyszedł do mnie, po... po tym, kiedy zginęła twoja żona.   
    Agent zamrugał, zaskoczony.   
    — Po co? Byliście w konflikcie...   
    — Z dawnej grupy już nikogo nie było w Midgarze, z rady nikt cię nie znał w młodości, szkolni koledzy nie mieli z tobą kontaktu w ostatnich latach. Byliśmy w konflikcie, owszem, ale daj spokój, to była... tragedia. Wstrząsająca. Telepnęła nami. Jak moglibyśmy skupiać się na jakichś nieistotnych swarach?   
    Kwestia „a gdyby zginęło te parę tysięcy ludzi, które miało zginąć, czyli nikt, kogo byśmy znali, to nie byłaby tragedia?", jak zawsze przemknęła im przez głowy, także już wyblakła. Dobrze znali odpowiedź, dobrze znali stojące za nią mechanizmy, usprawiedliwienia i mechanizmy ich z kolei, znali też konieczność. W końcu urodzili się w mniej więcej tym samym, elitarnym gronie, ze stałym dostępem do władzy oraz cyniczną, niekiedy aż obezwładniającą czy dobijającą wiedzą.   
    — Po co? — drążył chłodno gość.   
    — Żeby spytać o radę. Nie wiedział, jak ci pomóc. Nie, żebym ja miał pojęcie. Może też miał ochotę pogadać, nie wiem. Powiedział, że kiedy Berenika zmarła jedyne o czym myślał, to było palnąć sobie w łeb. I że był w rozpaczy, a ty mu pomogłeś. Że twój... problem jest znacznie poważniejszy, a on nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Ja też, powtórzę, dokumentnie nie miałem. Bardziej chyba chodziło o przegadanie.   
    — Co ci dokładnie powiedział? — głos Velda brzmiał ostro, prawie jak przesłuchanie.   
    Mark pokręcił spokojnie głową. Przywykł.   
    — O swojej żałobie? Żeś wlał w niego hektolitry wódki, byłeś przy nim, żeby się nie zabił – albo sprawdzałeś monitoring i nasyłałeś ludzi – że histeryzował jak dziecko, że płakał i prowadził rozważania egzystencjalne, że kazał zabrać Rufusa, żeby go nie widział w takim stanie, żeby się bardziej nie przejął – ja bym tak nie zrobił, według mnie to gorzej dla dzieciaka, ale jak kto woli. Że zamawiał dziesiątki pań do towarzystwa i żadnej nie był w stanie dotknąć. Takie sprawy.   
    — Taaak — mruknął Reen. — Tak to mniej więcej było.   
    I oczywiście więcej od ciebie nie wyciągnę za cenę życia, pomyślał z nagłym znużeniem Domino, jeżeli jest jakaś wartość, którą cenisz, to lojalność, nie? wobec zmarłych, których najwyraźniej opuściłeś, gdy jeszcze oddychali – ale to jest wpisane w tę gałąź służb, prawda?   
    — A o mnie? Co mówił o mnie? — Pytanie zaskoczyło polityka; Verdot rzadko dbał o siebie.   
    — Że... że na skutek jakiejś pomyłki wyszło na to, że... cóż, wiedziałem już o Kalm. Że straciłeś rękę. ShinRa wyciszyła, ale wiesz, jak plotki krążą w naszym środowisku. Wtedy przyszedł i powiedział, że nie udało się ocalić twojej żony i córki. Że teraz śpisz pod wpływem środków uspokajających, że kazał cię pod nimi trzymać, ale przecież nie może wiecznie... i co ty zrobisz, jak się dowiesz, co ja bym zrobił, przecież to straszne — gospodarz zmrużył brwi. — Nie do końca w ten sposób, ale o to chodziło.   
    — I co powiedziałeś? — Pod maską uprzejmego zainteresowania można było zauważyć autentyczną, nawet niespecjalnie ukrywaną ciekawość.   
    — Że gdybyśmy mówili o mnie, to zaraz po przebudzeniu i dostaniu informacji walnąłbym go, Romana, pięścią w twarz. A potem spróbował zabić. Nim załamałbym się totalnie...   
    — Ach.   
    — ...lecz, skoro mówimy o tobie, a ty jesteś najlojalniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, to pewnie weźmiesz winę na siebie i będziesz nadal pracował dla korporacji. Od zaraz.   
    Gość uśmiechnął się, chyba dość szczerze.   
    — Jak zawsze trafny w ocenie ludzi! Ale, ale, ale – to dzisiaj mówisz, że jestem „najlojalniejszym człowiekiem", na spokojnie i mi w oczy, wtedy byłeś zdenerwowany, jak wszyscy, tym incydentem, martwiłeś się nieco, czysto plotkarsko, o mnie i Romana... musiałeś sobie ulżyć, więc pewnikiem nazwałeś mnie „obrzydliwie oddanym, najlepszym kundlem korporacji". „Wróciłby, choćbyś go zrzucił z samego szczytu tego twojego wieżowca", tak to pewnie ująłeś.   
    Mark zamilkł, zdetonowany lekko. Mimo tylu lat znajomości te nagłe nalegania na szczerość ze strony Verdota nadal go zaskakiwały, raczej nieprzyjemnie. Nie umiał zareagować. Reen, dostrzegłszy to, uśmiechnął się szerzej.   
    — I miałeś rację, oczywiście. Nie jestem urażony. Ludzie potrzebują ujścia emocji. — Agent nadal się uśmiechał; Domino nie ufał ni jednemu z prezentowanych przez niego uczuć. — Miałeś rację, przecież. Byłem najwierniejszym kundlem korporacji, nadal byłbym, gdyby nie ta historia z Felicią.   
    — Powiedziałem, że jesteś najwierniejszym psem Romana — bąknął polityk. — Nie korporacji. Myliłem się.   
    Szpieg machnął lekceważąco dłonią.   
    — Jedno i to samo. Coście w końcu uradzili? — wrócił do głównego tematu.   
    Najwyraźniej rzecz była dla niego ważna. Mark, zaskoczony, zapisał to sobie w pamięci, razem z kilkoma roboczymi hipotezami, czemu. Bo Veld chciał wiedzieć, jak dobrze jego psychikę znali inni? Czy chodziło raczej o uczucia – wrażenia – relację między nim a Romanem? Czy może wreszcie sentyment, niemal rozrzewnienie, wspomnienie drogie ze względu na zmarłego? Dziwaczna rzecz, zważywszy na wszystkie okoliczności. Albo i nie, bo to w końcu „najwierniejszy kundel".   
    — Że nie wiemy. Ale można spróbować cię trzymać w uśpieniu, aż przynajmniej fizycznie się nie wykurujesz, a potem – cóż, powiedziałem mu, że będziesz chciał wrócić do pracy. Że ma ci na to nie pozwolić, za żadne skarby. Nie od razu. Że lepiej, żebyś się po ludzku spił, naćpał, gdzieś w luksusowym, bezpiecznym otoczeniu. Choć kilka dni dzikiej żałoby. Roman powiedział, że za dużo wiesz, by kogokolwiek z tobą wysłać, a nie można przecież zostawić cię w takiej sytuacji samemu, a ja powiedziałem, cóż... — zawahał się.   
    — Żeby w takim razie sam pojechał ze mną, bo to w końcu jego wina — dokończył Reen. — A zna mnie od podstawówki i – pewnie dorzuciłeś coś o resztkach przyzwoitości.   
    — Pojechał, prawda?   
    Gość potaknął.   
    — Mhm. Tak. Piliśmy. Ćpaliśmy. Właściwie tylko ja. Ale najpierw przytrzymał mnie pod narkozą. Pewnie się bał. Roman był w sumie tchórzliwy, jeśli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie, wolał chować głowę w piasek, sam wiesz. No, i niewielu ludzi znał tak długo, moja reakcja mogła być zaś...   
    Wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką. Potem zamilkł na moment, wyglądał wszakże, jakby zbierał się do mówienia, więc polityk spokojnie poczekał, aż tamten zacznie ponownie:   
    — Wiesz, Mark, miałem moment, kiedy leki przestały działać i ocknąłem się na kilkanaście sekund, i wtedy właśnie to – że podają mi leki usypiające, bo przecież odruchowo rzuciłem okiem na kroplówkę, od razu... właśnie to... właśnie po tym – odgadłem – wiedziałem – że, że się nie udało. Że one nie żyją. Że je zabiłem. Inaczej Roman nie kazałby... wiedziałby, że zaraz po operacji będę chciał je zobaczyć, dowiedzieć się. I pamiętam — głos mu drgnął lekko, dłonie zacisnęły się na sztućcach — że stchórzyłem. Tam była pielęgniarka i – chciałem w tamtej chwili tylko uciec, znowu nic nie wiedzieć, nie pamiętać, umrzeć, zasnąć – więc spytałem ją o dzień, bo wiedziałem, że mi skłamie i natychmiast podkręci dawkę. Zrobiła to, oczywiście, nie byłem przytomny chyba nawet minuty... Stchórzyłem, wtedy — mruknął ponuro.   
    Domino siedział w ciszy. Poruszony, głównie, lecz również nieco zaniepokojony, analizujący. Czemu agent opowiada tę historię, bardzo przecież intymną? I czemu akurat jemu? Bo uważa go za sprawnego w odczytywaniu ludzkich charakterów? Wolne żarty, na pewno znał lepszych.   
    — Przeżyję ten wieczór? — spytał, tylko w trzech czwartych żartem.   
    — Pewnie. Nie jestem już niczyim psem, jestem tylko ojcem — prychnął Verdot. — Nie popadaj w paranoję. Nie ma już wielu ludzi, którym w ogóle mógłbym opowiedzieć coś takiego. Oficjalnie nie żyję. Nazywam się inaczej. Mam córkę, która całe życie walczyła z ShinRą... pokojowymi metodami.   
    Lekka ironia w tonie zainteresowała Marka, ale nie zamierzał głębiej wnikać w sprawę.   
    — Turki? — podrzucił.   
    — Zwierzający się szef? Daj spokój, to koszmar. Zrobiłem to raz i te dzieciaki nie mogły wyjść z szoku.   
    — Jestem więc w pozycji kitu? Albo raka? — prychnął drwiąco polityk, próbując przerwać niemal sentymentalny nastrój.   
    — W pozycji przyjacie... długoletniego znajomego.   
    — Jasne. Prawie mnie z Romanem zabiliście. Oczywiście, „prawie" robi różnicę, masa moich idealistycznych asystentów skończyła z połamanymi nogami, a ja w tym czasie podpisywałem kolejne wygodne dla was uchwały, w pełni sił witalnych, elegancki, wymuskany...   
    — Daj spokój. Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz. Twój własny upór prowadził do tych... nieszczęśliwych konfliktów.   
    Uśmiechali się teraz, obaj. Przepychanki słowne, które nic nie znaczyły. Ich decyzje skazały ich swojego czasu na banicję, ale w obecnym świecie niewiele to znaczyło. Mogli sobie powspominać czy „powypominać" do woli, wreszcie bez konsekwencji.   
    Nalali kolejne kieliszki, sączyli w ciszy. Było prawie miło, swojsko, intymnie. Domino mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich chwil. Skoro czeka nas nowe polityczne rozdanie, to może nawet jeszcze kiedyś taką przeżyjemy?, pomyślał z ociupinką nadziei.   
    — Byliście z Romanem blisko. Naprawdę blisko. Nie dało się inaczej? — spytał nagle.   
    Ciążyło mu to. Od czasu, kiedy Shinra przyszedł wtedy z powiadomieniem o śmierci. Skoro Reen był w nastroju na rozliczenia życiowe, to lepszej okazji nie będzie. Ale Mark pytanie zadał instynktownie, nie z wyrachowania.   
    Szpieg zamrugał, zaskoczony i przez chwilę polityk był pewien, że tamten odmówi odpowiedzi. Ale nie, szpieg pokręcił przecząco głową, a potem rozwinął stanowczo:   
    — Nie. Nie przy tym, co wiedziałem i nie w systemie, który razem stworzyliśmy. Miałem tego świadomość. Wybrałem. Wiele razy namawiał lub rozkazywał, bym zrezygnował, praktycznie wymuszałem pozostawienie na stanowisku. W pewnej mierze — z głosu Velda biło zmęczenie — to ja go raczej zdradziłem. A teraz zginął, pokój jego duszy.   
    — Jeśli to Sephiroth go zabił, niczego byś nie zmienił.   
    — Nie, jasne, że nie. Przy odrobinie pecha sam byłbym martwy. Albo świat by nie istniał. Tylko rozmawialibyśmy ze sobą – ja i Roman – te ostatnie parę lat, ale z drugiej strony, nagadaliśmy się od tej podstawówki sporo. Nie mielibyśmy o czym — ironia nie przykrywała wyjątkowo uczuciowego, jak na agenta, głosu.   
    Gospodarz postanowił więc zakończyć temat możliwie taktownie. Dolał wina, po czym wzniósł toast za duszę zmarłego. Gościowi jednak tyle nie wystarczyło – może drobna niemal-a-prawie-o-mały-włos apokalipsa zmęczyła nawet jego. Może to wiek albo dzieci. Tak czy siak, rozrzewnił się. Jak na turka, znaczy: mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo, chłodno nawet. Nadal były to jednak wspomnienia. Z gatunku tych, które Verdot całe życie zbierał, poufnych, prywatnych, ukazujących słabości. Podstawówka, gimnazjum, liceum – Domina też wciągnął ten wir przeszłości, dorzucał anegdotki, dopowiadał, opowiadał o swoich dziecięcych i nastoletnich sekrecikach.   
    Przez moment rozważał, czy Reen go przypadkiem nie wystawia, celowo nie wciąga w rozmowę, by wydobyć informacje. Odrzucił tę hipotezę. Wszystkie ważne, mniej ważne oraz najbłahsze rzeczy tamten wiedział o nim od dawna.   
    — Pamiętasz, jak pojechaliśmy kiedyś na parę tygodni całą gromadą do tej szurniętej ciotki Romana, malarki? — wspominał turk. — Malowała wcale nieźle, myślę, że byłaby dzisiaj całkiem znana, gdyby rodzina nie próbowała ukryć tej „hańby" – no, ale nieważne, pamiętasz, jakieś dzieciaki podtruły jej zwierzaki, bo myślały, że jest czarownicą? I udało mi się ustalić, które to, a potem wy spuściliście im manto?   
    — Mhm — przytaknął Domino. — Aczkolwiek, szczerze mówiąc, sądziliśmy, że chodziło ci głównie o to, by zaciągnąć ciotkę do łóżka. Młoda jeszcze była, a prowadziła tryb życia, cóż, godny bohemy, więc sądziliśmy, że musi mieć nieziemskie doświadczenie.   
    Veld machnął nonszalancko kieliszkiem.   
    — Och, to swoją drogą. Faktycznie była dobra, chociaż na pewno byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdybym ja miał większe doświadczenie, bo tak musieliśmy brać pod uwagę moją niezgrabność i młodzieńczą niewinność.   
    Obaj, jak na komendę, rozciągnęli usta w ironicznym grymasie.   
    — Moja żona ma w kolekcji dwie serie jej obrazów. Faktycznie, całkiem porządne, a kupiła je relatywnie tanio...   
    — Twoja żona nadal kolekcjonuje sztukę, jak rozumiem? Przekaż jej moje pozdrowienia — bąknął kurtuazyjnie agent.   
    — Och, tak. Mieliśmy problem z pawilon bio-artu, teraz, w trakcie tego całego zamieszania, ale na szczęście obyło się bez większy strat. Nie chciałbyś jej pozdrowić samodzielnie? — zaproponował naraz Mark. — Planowaliśmy wesele Bianki – moja druga córka – niedługo; teraz to się, oczywiście, obsunie, sądzę jednak, że damy radę do końca roku... Będzie nam miło, jeśli wpadniesz. Kameralne przyjęcie, nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek niepożądany cię rozpoznał.   
    Gość zakląskał, jakby w wahaniu.   
    — Nie wiem, czy dam radę — stwierdził wreszcie. — Ale dziękuję za zaproszenie. Prześlę prezent.   
    Gospodarz gwałtownie pokręcił głową. Dostrzegł przy okazji sposób, by skierować rozmowę na nowe, potencjalnie owocne tory; zaraz też z niego skorzystał. Odruch bezwarunkowy, pomyślał usprawiedliwiająco.   
    — Nie, nie fatyguj się, nie musisz. W końcu słabo znasz moje córki, nie widziałeś ich całe wieki...   
    Verdot przerwał mu, ewidentnie rozbawiony.   
    — Roman nie miał racji, widzę – ty się doskonale nadajesz na polityka. Znajomości i kontakty, kontakty i znajomości, koterie i towarzystwa, i partie, i koła... słusznie, jak najsłuszniej. I nawet mi po drodze — uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Felicia pragnie włączyć się w odbudowę. Miasta. Społeczeństwa. Rządu, wolnego, niezależnego rządu — podkreślił. — Mam niejasne przeczucie, że też byłbyś zainteresowany.   
    Zaiste. Jakżeby nie? Niemniej, chwilowo on był w pozycji rozdającego – miła odmiana po ostatnich dekadach – co oznaczało, iż Veld musiał mieć mu coś do zaproponowania w zamian. Nie kazałby mu wciągać zupełnie świeżej osoby w wir spraw politycznych, narażać swojej pozycji, ot, tak, zupełnie za darmo, po starej znajomości.   
    Domino uniósł uprzejmie brwi, przybierając wyćwiczoną maskę uprzejmego, acz niezobowiązującego zaciekawienia. Reen ciągnął:   
    — Moja córka, kiedy jest w dobrym zdrowiu, ma olbrzymią charyzmę, to jej muszę oddać. Ludzie szli za nią w ogień. Dosłownie. Już się zabrała za organizowanie życia w... w okolicach, gdzie teraz przebywa. Nieźle jej idzie. Sądzę, że kiedy wreszcie dojdzie do jakichś wyborów, spokojnie dostanie się z tamtego okręgu. Chciałbym więc móc powiedzieć, że poznasz swoją przyszłą koleżankę, może nawet sojusznika; obawiam się jednak, że zostanie raczej twoją rywalką. O ile Rufus wydobrzeje.   
    To było interesujące   
    — A czemu to zależy od Rufusa? — spytał wprost Mark.   
    — Współpracowali razem przy pewnym... cóż, projekcie. Nawet nie wiedziałem wtedy, że to moja córka. Rufus też zresztą nie. Potem, cóż, drogi nam się wszystkim rozeszły, ale sądzę, że z przyczyn czysto sentymentalnych Felicia może preferować sojusz z korporacją czy tam jej resztkami. Przynajmniej na początku. Zna Rufusa lepiej niż ciebie — moment wahania w głosie, potem dodane z cieniem bólu — czy nawet mnie. Potem jednak... cóż, wiesz, polityka to kalejdoskop.   
    Zaiste, skoro nie jesteś już po stronie ShinRy, pomyślał gospodarz, raz jeszcze powracając do tego szokującego faktu. Nie umiał sobie dotąd nawet wyobrazić Velda gdziekolwiek indziej niż przy boku Romana.   
    — W każdym razie, na twoim miejscu zacząłbym szykować się na marsz po władzę. Kilkuletnia kampania. Szykuj kontakty i dobrą prasę. I zapomnij o dawnych, drobnych urazach. To się nie będzie teraz liczyło.   
    Domino uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.   
    — Och, co, jak co, ale kontakty i dobrą prasę miałem zawsze. A co do uraz – oczywiście, że puszczę je w niepamięć. Dla dobra naszej ojczyzny. Za ojczyznę — wzniósł toast — i przyszłość.


End file.
